


That One Night

by therentyoupay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduate School, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentyoupay/pseuds/therentyoupay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more fun than five different love triangles? When half the people don't even realize that they're in them. </p><p>— Tahnorra, grad school!AU; in which Tahno knows a lot about swamps, Korra becomes his intern, and general chaos ensues. Collection of gift!fics for my tumblr followers, all inspired with the prompt: <em>"That one night..."</em></p><p><strong>Originally posted to FFNET:</strong> November 29, 2012<br/><strong>Transferred to AO3:</strong> May 19, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when korra felt really, really homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circuitbr8ker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=circuitbr8ker).



> _5/19/14_. IT'S THE DAWN OF A NEW ERA. 
> 
> This transfer is officially dedicated to **[circuitbr8ker](http://circuitbr8ker.tumblr.com)** , without whom this transfer would probably have never happened. ~~Thank you shedding light on the darkness that has become FFNET!~~ No, but really, thank you for helping me figure out how to get my work off of FFNET and onto AO3. :) 
> 
> For those of you who are just starting out--this story has been around for quite a while. Feel free to come and go as you please... because it will probably be around for a little while longer yet. :) For those of you who are moving with me to AO3--<3 <3 <3 I hope you continue to enjoy all the shenanigans just as much as you ever have, AND MORE.
> 
> Here we go.

 

 **Gifted To:** _orocoro_

* * *

**That one night**

_when Korra felt really, really homesick._

* * *

It was too late for winter.

"Korra," came Asami's soft voice from the other side of the small room. Korra glanced at her from the corner of her eye; she was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair, and she hadn't looked up.

Korra gently curled her fingers around the warmth of her mug, feeling snug beneath a mountain of blankets, and waited.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

The inside of her hoodie was warm, the froth of her crappy hot chocolate was thick, and the very idea of trying to remove herself from this spot was simply too much.

"I don't think I'm up for it right now," she replied honestly.

Asami turned around then, dressed in a sleek little black dress designed to kill, and examined her roommate with curious, made-up eyes.

"I thought you loved the cold."

Korra glanced down at herself, layered and bundled, buried and hidden, and lifted her eyes toward the gentle cityscape outside. The window was lined with frost, and even the cars and lights seemed hushed in the snowy twilight.

"So did I," she whispered.

* * *

A half hour later, Tahno arrived in her mostly empty apartment, complaining of dissertations and cheap reading glasses and _certain young graduate students_ wasting his time. But he held an extra caffe mocha in his hand, extra hot, and the whipped cream was missing, just the way she liked it.

* * *

And Korra had always known that _you're not supposed to fall in love_ with your enemy.


	2. korra and tahno got lost in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _11/29/12_.  
>  **Word Count:** 511

 

 **Gifted To:** _kavos-plz_

* * *

**That one night**

_Korra and Tahno got lost in the woods.  
_

* * *

It'd all started with an accident.

"I hope you realize that this is entirely your fault."

Korra scoffed. "Just shut up and check the map," she glared nastily.

"The map won't help," he gritted through his teeth. "Professor Tenzin's probably already halfway down the river now, and by the time anybody realizes we're not with the truck, it'll be long after nightfall."

A snappy remark waited on her tongue— _what, you're not scared of the dark, are you?_ —but they were without provisions, and this was serious.

"So try your phone again," she muttered, brows scrunching over the topographical lines. Now what were the red ones again?

"We don't. Have any. _Service_."

"Dude, what do you expect me to do?" she rounded on him, feeling the flimsy paper crumple in her grip, but beneath the exasperation, there is something too close to desperation in her voice. "We lost the trail. We've got two hours left of daylight. You can either stand there and complain the whole time about how we got ourselves lost—"

"How _we—_ oh, yes, let us use the _royal we_ , shall we, because that's exactly—"

"Or you can help me climb this tree."

A beat of silence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, we need to find a way out, right?" she went on, her rapid words piling out into the brisk, rolling wind. "Help me get to the top and I'll be able to get us reoriented with the map."

"Are you... you have _got_ to be kidding," Tahno hesitated, and his frown deepened. "This pine alone is twenty feet up. You fall down from that and—well, _that's it_."

"You got any better ideas?" she challenged.

As he looked away, a sharp exhale curled into the air. There was tension still, but it was a cold, creeping kind of strain that made her nervous; Korra didn't _do_ nervous.

"Well?"

"What if I climbed up instead?"

Korra blinked. _What?_

"What?" she asked, bewildered. " _Could_ you?"

He huffed. "I've got as good of a chance as you do, don't I?"

"Please. You may be star student and all, but you do not strike me as the kind of kid who spent his summers building tree houses," she spared him a once-over glance; it wasn't particularly admiring. "Trust me, I've got this."

He rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath, which she didn't catch. She told herself she didn't care.

"Just don't die, all right?" he crossed his arms and stepped back, allowing her space to take hold of the first knot of bark. "I'd hate to have to carry back your sorry carcass."

She deliberately rammed his shoulder as she brushed past, and when he spat out another insult as she ascended—and this time she _heard_ , so half the climb was spent conjuring a few choice words for when she touched back down—she decided that he wasn't half-bad.

It was the thought that counted, she supposed.


End file.
